


Disclosures

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Biting, Brothers, Drabble, Established relationship for Thor and Loki, Exhibitionism, First time for Tony and Loki, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor instructs Tony on how to best pleasure Loki.





	Disclosures

“He likes pain,” Thor told Tony.

Tony sunk his teeth into Loki’s shoulder. Loki cried out with pleasure.

“He likes being held down,” Thor revealed.

Tony grabbed Loki’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Loki didn’t resist, only looked up at Tony with wide, docile eyes.

“He likes to be kissed hard,” Thor stated. 

Tony kissed Loki fiercely, biting at his lips and tongue. Loki yielded to him, mouth open and pliant.

“You like it?” Tony asked Loki after the kiss.

Loki nodded and strained toward him until Tony reunited their mouths. 

Thor watched, stroking his quickly hardening cock.


End file.
